


Cash Cow

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Violence, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: Angel is jumped by some creepy shark demons. Alastor manages to make it on time before things get out of hand. He's saved...right?Day 3 of RadioDust Week: Angst
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Cash Cow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing my dark fics. I'd like to write more dark content honestly.
> 
> Alastor is garbage in this one, sorry(not sorry).

It doesn't take much to notice that he's being followed. He's seen the same car drive past him for the past 30 minutes, red paint job with dim, broken headlights.

He wasn't scared, no, just annoyed. Demons down here see his skinny body and pink hues, and automatically believe he's powerless. They'll have another thing coming if they try anything.

He sighs, turning the corner. He didn't want to lead them to the hotel, he didn't need his actual resting place to be found by some creeps. He wasn't sure who it was, uneasy and exhausted. It was a long day at the studio and he wanted to get home and take a bath. He wasn't going to let them think they can get the better of him though.

He continues a little farther until he was near a restaurant, famous for their Bloody Mary's. Maybe he could wait inside, call Charlie for a ride.

The car screeches to a stop ahead of him, a large hammerhead shark demon exiting from the front seat and three smaller sharks exiting a few moments later.

Angel crosses his arms, one set of hands resting on his hips. Irritation bleeds into his tone, "Really boys? I ain't some dumb slut."

The hammerhead pulls out a machete, pointing at him. "You. With us."

"What." Angel gives him a deadpan stare, raising a eyebrow.

"You. Come with us."

"I ain't goin' anywhere with ya."

"We didn't ask."

"I didn't ask if you asked, ya pussies."

They all snarled, sharp numerous teeth in view. Angel only rolls his eyes, "Ya done? I got places to be." With that, he turns tail and walks the opposite direction only to bump into a hard chest. Looking up, he's face to face with a tiger shark who grins yellow rotting teeth at him.

Angel grimaces, backing away from him. "Ugh gross, wash ya damn mouth." He steps to the side, yelping when the tiger shark grabs his elbow. 

"Not so fast, we got business to attend to." They pull him back roughly, his heels scraping the pavement.

"What business? Let me go, god damn it! I didn't do anything. I don't even know who ya are!"

The sharks drag him into the alley next to the restaurant, shoving him into the middle of the small circle they created.

"We were promised a well share of your time and we plan on having it. Unless you wanna speak to your pimp about it?"

"Val would have least told me about ya'll. I haven't gotten a message or shit." He scoffs.

"We never said it was your first pimp." They move in closer, grins widening.

Angel pulls out his revolver and crys out when they slap it out of his hands. They grab at his wrists and arms, thrashing against their hold.

"Hold his mouth open." One of them speaks, the hammerhead pulling out a few pills from his pockets.

Angel's eyes widen, kicking and tugging even harder. _Motherfuckers!_

They hold his jaw open, a screech escaping his mouth. The hammerhead shoves them all in one go, one hand making sure they go down his throat.

Angel snaps at their fingers when they release his jaw, their grip on his arms only increasing.

"What the hell did ya give me!"

The hammerhead smirks, "All you need to worry about is that it'll make everything less painful."

Their hands trail all over his slim body, sharp claws tearing at his pink suit and tight skirt. One hand takes a hold of his left breast, squeezing and massaging.

"You fuckin' assholes, don't touc-" The hammerhead punches him across the face, leaving Angel shocked.

"Listen here, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. We don't need your sass, just enjoy the ride." He unbuckles his belt, stepping even closer that Angel could smell the foul scent of blood in his mouth.

Angel spits into his face, a ugly purple bruise forming on his right cheek. "Fuck you."

The shark snarls, pulling him by the collar and swinging his fist back. "You bitch-!"

"Pardon me." Static fills the surrounding area, Angel looking over the large shoulders of the shark. Alastor stood at the entrance of the alley with poise, staring at them all with boredom.

"Alastor!" Angel laughs breathlessly, relief filling him. "Tell these asshats I got a hotel curfew to meet!"

Alastor walks over to them, hands behind his back.

Angel raises a brow, "Come on, tell them!"

The hammerhead turns around, "Looks like your pimp made it. What's up?"

"I'd like my payment up front before any rough housing." Alastor looks up at the shark, a smile that bleeds disinterest. 

" _What?"_ Angel gapes at him, freezing in place.

"You said he would cooperate, he's giving me and my boys a difficult time."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. He's playing hard to get, but he's very much interested. Trust me, he never stops talking about how he enjoys these types of things."

The shark snorts, "Sluts. They're all the same."

"A-Alastor, what-?" He can't even finish his sentence, an invisible force stopping him. Voodoo magic. He stares at the deer with wide eyes, horror dawning on him as the shark pulls out the huge stack of bills and hands them to Alastor.

"There you go, even put in a little extra just so you can get yourself a drink. Are we done?" The demon grew impatient with every passing second.

Alastor counts the bills, "Yes, it appears. Have fun! Angel, I'll be inside when you're done. I heard this place has the best drinks!"

The force on his mouth disappears, Angel gasping for air. He looks at Alastor's many retreating forms, the drug already taking affect. "I-I don't understand-!"

Alastor doesn't turn, only continuing out of the alley.

Angel's heart breaks bit by bit, disbelief increasing with every passing moment. Of all people, he never thought that Alastor would be the one to sell him like one of Val's girls. "I don't get it! I thought- I thought we were-" He cries, the sharks only surrounding his body more, hands trailing up and down his body hungrily.

Alastor stops, turning around with a low chuckle then a full blown laughter. "You thought? You thought we were friends? Don't think too highly of yourself, Angel dear."

Angel's eyes water, throat tightening. "You..."

"Now, don't go crying on me. You should be use to this." Alastor looks at the sharks,"Don't be afraid to spill blood. He'll live as long as you don't use heavenly weapons." He turns back around, humming a chirpy tune.

The hammerhead chuckles darkly, turning to Angel. "Don't mind if I do." He pulls out his machete, ready to hack into the spider.

Angel sobs, tugging and fighting against his restrained arms. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! _Stupid son of a bitch!_ " 

Alastor hears the wet sound of skin being peirced, Angel's choked gasp and that sweet coppery scent he loves so much. He enters the building without another glance, heading to the bar.

Sitting down, he slides some money to the bartender. "One Bloody Mary, please!"

When the bartender returns, he swirls his drink. The hotel had been needing some renovating, theres only so much his powers can do. The only solution was Angel. Sell the prostitute out a few times, get some good cash. He's already gotten large amounts of money from psychotic killers, promised to slice the spider up, defile that ugly body of his but not enough to kill him. Maybe Valentino was onto something...

Taking a sip of his drink, his smile widens. They were right, this is the best Bloody Mary in hell.


End file.
